TL,Ness,and Lucas' Adventure
by MsAnn
Summary: Well you can tell by the title cant you?This story should be ingesting...i think?
1. Chapter 1

Toon link and his two friends were in there room bored out of there minds.

"Why is it that we are always bored with nothing to do?"asked Ness.

"I tried give suggestion"said Lucas.

"Yeah no offense but you can do better"

"Excuse me what did you just say?"

"You heard me!"

"Why you little-"he said jumping on him.

"Guys stop!"yelled Toon link trying to stop they were separated Toon link waited til they were calm,"I thought you guys were best friends?"

"Well Toon link not every thing is true"said Ness.

"Yeah,and besides Ness is just a spoiled brat"

"What?!"

"Guys calm down" "I think i know a place were you can let out your anger"

* * *

The three went to a field of flowers and Lucas was doing cart-wheelies.

"Will you PLEASE stop doing cart-wheelies Lucas?"asked Ness.

"No"he replied.

"Just let him be"said Toon walked a little more before Toon link said,"Alright just lye here and relax when you feel like forgiving each other just let me know"they did as told and Toon link went behind a spun minutes in the silence Ness was still bored and Lucas was half asleep Toon link notice this and went over to them."Are you guys ready?"

"I am"said Lucas and looks at Ness.

"Sure"

"Ness why don't you start"

"Why me?"

"Because you started it remember?"

"Oh...Fine" "Lucas i'm sorry about what i said i realize that i was mean and i didn't mean to"

"And i am also sorry i shouldn't have jump on you like that"

"We're good?"

"We're good"

"Come over here"he said grabbing him and ruffling hes hair.

"What did you mean i can do better?"

"I mean you can get better cloths because you have almost the same cloths as me"

"Well sorry when i came here i didn't know some body wears the same style as me okay?"

"Yeah but it was wroth it because you became that some body's friend"he said making Lucas smile.

"Man i love my work"said Toon link making the two laugh their hearts out.

* * *

And there's it is now you guys know that this isn't the end because it hasn't even started!

But anyways please review and i will continue bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the three woke up in the field.

"What happen?"asked Ness.

"I don't know...TL?"answered Lucas rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Do i have to"he whined.

"Sorry"

"So what are we going to do today?"

"How does adventure sound?"

"We'll go!"said Ness and Lucas at the same time.

"But before we have to wash up because my tunic has dirt on it"he said holding it almost like a dress.

* * *

"Well now that we're finally clan can we go now?"asked Ness then they heard voices.

"Hey Peach can i have a tea party with you?"they turn and looked behind the wall.

"Sweetie your too young for tea"

"I can start"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i can start...never mind"

"Um okay come in"

"Yeah,lets go"TL said running outside with the two following close behind him.

* * *

The three of them walked for miles and miles and saw lots of things and they had no idea where they were going and right now they were in the desert.

"Toon link do you even know where we are?"asked Ness.

"No but what i do know is that there's a train up ahead"

"Is it coming at us?"asked Lucas.

"Nope,its coming near us"

"What?!"The horn on the train honks real loud.

"Oh My Gosh Get Off The Track!"he yelled jumping off the three got off the track and the train pass.

"Got any other bright ideas?"said Ness sarcastically.

"I do have one"he said looking at the train."Come on"he running after the train and the two following soon after. Toon link ran as fast as he could and jumped on the train.

"Are you crazy Toon link?"

"Crazy maybe,smart most likely"

Ness sighed in anger and followed Lucas. Toon link reached out his hand so he could grab it.

"Grab my hand!"Lucas did as told and was pulled up on to the train.

"Okay your turn!"he said reaching out his hand. Ness reach out his hand and tried grabbing it but slipped.

"Come on grab it!"he tried again and eventually succeed.

"Lucas help!"Lucas did as told and pulled Ness he was up they were so exhausted they each other breathing.

"Thanks"

"No problem"Ness look at Lucas who look sad.

"Whats wrong Luke?"he shook his no in response then look out in the distance.

"How did it come so fast,this is our last night but its late and I'm trying not to sleep"he sang.

"'Cause i know when i wake i will have to slip away"TL sang along.

"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close"They all sang.

"'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,but tonight i need to hold you so close...oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah"

"I love it when we that song"said Lucas.

"One of my favorite songs"said Ness.

"Mine too"

"Toon link"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"Lucas asked.

"I don't know?"

"We just go where the road takes us?"

"Mmhmm"then the three looked out in the distance.

* * *

Well what do you think...much more interesting right?

Anyways review this and who knows you might get something special you know.


	3. Chapter 3

The train was still moving when Lucas decided to get off the train.

"Lucas what are you doing?"asked Ness.

"Getting off the train"

"Not when it's moving what is wrong with you?"he didn't answer instead he took a step forward and slipped while grabbing Ness' shirt and he fell with Toon link holding on his sleeve and also fell off the fell to the ground hurt and bruised Lucas was on top of Ness and Toon link was next to them rubbing his head.

"Ouch"said Toon link and then he look next to him and saw them there frozen.

The two were just there frozen Lucas blushed after a little bit,Ness look up and down and then blushed a tit were frozen for a little while then Ness spoke up.

"Can you get off me please?"

"Uh...oh yeah sure"he did as told and brush himself off.

"Ack" (A/n:I agree with Toon link on this one (puts finger in mouth) ack.)

"Shut up,it was nothing"

"This is what heard:blah blah Lucas why you on me blah blah blah blah-"he was stopped by Lucas' hand.

"It was nothing so shut up"

"Okay okay" "Alright lets go" he said walking in a random direction and came back and the other way.

* * *

They walked for some more miles and eventually found a house in the middle of no where.

"Look there's a house lets go!"said Ness running and eventually the other two they were finally in house it seemed empty.

"Hello anyone here?!"Toon link called while Lucas touched something that look like a potion and a big puff of air came out and in his face he blinked twice then cough some three of them walked into the kitchen and eminently saw a little girl crawled up in a ball rocking back and forth.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"Lucas asked stopped rocking and started shaking.

"Uh...?"she said in a shaky tone.

"He asked if you were okay because you look like you saw a ghost"explained Ness.

"If you really went to know it is because what i saw was too creepy i cant explain"

"Okay lets start simple like...whats your name may i ask?"asked TL.

"Its Britney"

"How old are you?"

"Six"

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Well kinda like how you guys got here you see when i came here it wasn't just a desert it was a forest...I was running from some guys who wanted to catch me for an experiment because i have these powers that i cant control so i keep on running and someone grabbed me and i struggled to get out of the grasp and i burned his arms to the bone then he let me that my hands were still burning and i indeed up burning a i realize that i did that i ran straight here."

"Whoa"

"When i was inside i put my hands on my head without noticing they still where still burning i went into my thoughts and there were too many memories it hurt and eventually i couldn't handle it and black outed"

"Wow, that is amazing"

"Weren't you going to ask her if we could stay?"

"Oh yeah...right"

"You guys can stay if you can promise me something"

"Yeah sure what is it"

"Can i come with you on your trip home?"

"Sure you can I'm sure Master hand would love to have you"said Lucas.

"Thanks"

* * *

Me:Well there goes chapter 3 for ya and what i said earlier was true i don't know why i did it but its part of the story so don't judge okay and now will be the time to end this but one more thing.(Brings the three out)

TL:If you look at her profile it says that she owns Britney by the way.

Lucas:Yeah,and that part that she put in there is gross.

Me:Yeah,yeah I'm just testing.

Ness: I think I'm going to puke.(Throws up in a paper bag)

Me:Note to self never put these two together...please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me:I know i know,another chapter.

TL:And another boring one too.

Me:*sigh*

Ness: Well at least we know how people are.

Me:Yeah i mean what is up with you guys gotta be so mean.

TL:I knew it!

Me:Lucas can please get a hug?

Lucas:Uh...sure.

Me:(Runs up to him and give him a hug.)

Ness: Wow,i cant believe your our age and writing this.

Me:You'll be surprised of what I've done,so yeah even when I'm your guys age i'll still treat you like little kids.

TL,Ness,Lucas:(Blushes)

TL:Alright time for this chapter to start.

Disclaimer:I swear i do not own the charters just the one okay.(A/n:Boy do i hate this.)

* * *

The next day the three boys were packing up their bags to head out on their adventure.

"Hey Lucas"said Ness.

"What?"

"What do you think of Britney?"

"Shes okay why do you say that?"

"Shes cute right?"

"I guess"

"Almost like you" he said wrapping an arm around his showers.

"What are you doing?"he asked taking his arm off.

"What does it look like?"

"Oh no Ness please don't fix me up with her please?"

"Alright fine"

"Thank you"

"But i cant make any promises"

"Why you-"he said about to choke him but was stopped by TL,Britney came to the door way knocked on it.

"Hey guys everything okay in here?"

"Yeah i think so"answered Toon link.

"Hey Britney guess what?"asked Ness.

"What?"

"Lucas-"he was cut-off by Lucas jumping on him now he was on top of him holding one of his arm behind him.

"Keep your mouth shut"

"Why should i?"Lucas pulled his arm further then before."Ow,okay you made your point!"He got off of him and walked to TL and Britney."Toon link i thought you had him in your grasp?"

"I know i release him and he ran like a mad bull"

"Gaze"

"Well do you guys what to go back to our adventure?"asked TL.

"Yay!"they cheered.

* * *

The four had walked for miles and tired.

"Did you guys really walk this fear to get to the house?"asked Britney.

"Yep"answered Lucas.

"I don't know how you guys do it without getting tired first?"

"Well we kinda do"

"Really?"

"Yep"he answered happily.

"And he said he didn't like her"Ness said.

"Mm-hmm"agreed TL,they walked into a cave and realized it was dark.

"Man is it dark"

"And cold but i think we need it because it was hot out there"stated Lucas,they walked further in the cave and found that there was two tunnels.

"I see that we reached a two way street"stated Ness.

"I say we spit up"suggested Toon link.

"How about me and TL in the first tunnel,and Lucas and Britney in the second"

"Sounds good to me what about you Lucas?"

"Uh...sure"

"Great lets go Toon link!"said Ness running in the tunnel with TL following soon behind.

"I guess we should go now"suggested Britney.

"Yeah lets go"said Lucas running with Britney by his side.

* * *

Me:Well that is it for now but this will end.

TL: I've got nothing to say.

Me:Well i do Lucas are you okay with me pairing you with my OC.

Lucas:I guess.

Britney:Lucas!(runs to him and kisses him)

Lucas:(Blushes then kisses her back)

TL:Oh...my...gosh.

Ness: Lucas my man is grown up.

Me:They are so cute together.

TL:Okay i had enough of this please review.

Me:(Tackles him)


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Well yeah a new chapter...Lucas remember the sane when you kissed my OC?

Lucas:Er...yeah.

Ness: How can he forget it was in last chapter.

Me:(Roll my eyes)Yeah anyways i might use that in my story is that okay?

Lucas:Not whole thing right?

Me:Yeah

Lucas:Okay

Ness: How old is your OC really?

Me:Twelve

TL:What?!

Me:Okay time to start this.

Disclaimer:I only own Britney as was told last time.(And my profile)

* * *

The two walk down the tunnel completely silent after awhile Britney hears something.

"Did you hear that?"she asked in a scared tone.

"What?"

"Er nothing"she said walking,after awhile Britney decided to hold Lucas' hand,Lucas was confused on what to do but thought that she just wanted to be of a sudden the ground shakes.

"Lucas whats happening?"

"I don't know"a creature came out from under ground.

"Lucas do something"

"Stand back"she did as told and Lucas kept on striking it.

"PK Thunder!"he said striking the beast,he was just about to finish it off when someone finish it before him.

"PK -" "PK Thunder"he look around the corner and saw Ness and Toon link walking up to them.

"Thank you Ness but i don't need you finishing my fights"

"Yeah but i could tell you needed it"

"Here we go again you always do this after brawls"

"What do you mean i just trying help!"

"Guys please don't start"said Toon link.

"Alright for Britney's sake"

"Aw thanks Lucas"

"Its nothing really"he said blushing.(Ness: Oh my gosh. Lucas:Just let story go on please. Ness:*sigh*Fine.)

"Alright time to explore more what do you say?"asked Toon link.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The four kids walk further into the cave to find a treasure jest.

"Oh cool a treasure jest!"said Toon link he walked up to it and opened it,when he did it was really bright so they carved their eyes but Toon link took a peat and saw it full of coins,necklaces,etc.

"Wow,now that is what i call gold"said Ness.

"Sure point the obvious Ness"he said making him roll his eyes playfully.

"I wish he could do that to me sometimes"Lucas whispered to Britney.

"Hey Ness which this"TL said taking something out of his pocket and throwing it on the floor,it had turn into a toy wagon.

"Where did you get the time to get a toy wagon?"

"I don't know i just found it in my pocket"

"..."

"But anyways lets get it to the mansion"

"Whoa,whoa wait what did you say we're not carrying that that to the mansion"

"That's why i brought the wagon,now help me put it in wagon will ya"Ness did as told then both of them dragged walked out of the cave and straight to the mansion.

* * *

After walking for miles and miles to get back home Peach came up to them.

"Yeah yeah i know where were you all this time?"Toon link said in a girly tone."Will that is a exultant question which brings us to the treasure jest and the girl.

"Okay,I'm going to forget the treasure jest and go on to the girl"

"We found her and she wanted to come with us"

"Hello"

"Hi sweetie whats your name?"

"Its Britney"

"What a cute name how old are you by the way?"

"I'm six"

"Wow you look like you could be seven"

"I know"

"Toon link have you shown her to Master hand yet?"

"Uh not yet we were going to show him both her and the treasure and see what he says"

"How about you do it now sense your back"

"That's what we were doing til you came up to us"

"Boy will you just go to Master hand already"she said pointing in the direction of Master hand,the four did as told and she stopped Lucas in his tracks."Lucas"

"Yes Peach?"he said turning around.

"I just wanted to say-"she whispers in his ears.

"Thanks Peach but i don't think I'm her tape"

"Really because i think you have a shot"she said making Lucas blush."Go on kid"she said ruffling his hair.

"Bye Peach"he called running to catch up with the others,Peach just waved back.

* * *

Me:Well that's it for this chapter um...i got nothing.

Lucas: Ness why did you have to roughen the story like that?

Ness: Sorry i didn't know you were into this.

Lucas:Well i kinda am next time think before doing something like that.

Ness: Well i kinda wanted to do that again in the story but like you said i would roughen it for ya.

Lucas:Don't Do It Again!(In his face)

Me & TL:(Dancing to a song)

Ness: Hey i know that song.

Lucas: Isn't that levels.

Me:Yep

TL: Oooh sometimes a get a good feeling...yeah.(Singing)

Ness & Lucas:(Join the fun)

Me:Please review.(New song comes on)Oh i love this song.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/n:This is the last chapter so if you didn't have time to review this its fine because I'm going to work on my other one after this.)

* * *

In Master Hand's room...

"You went on an adventure by yourself"

"Yep"answered Toon link.

"Hmm well you guys do seem to do that a lot so I'm not going to do any thing about that"

"..."

"Britney how long do you plan on staying?"

"Not long i promise"

"By not long you mean...?"

"Just for the rest of the day"

"Okay i guess that will be fine" "You guys are free to leave but keep the treasure jest here i don't went people getting into it"

"Alright"said Toon link walking outside with the others behind him.

"Britney you said that you were just staying here for the rest of the day"said Ness.

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Because even though i meet new people I'm still just a little kid who wants to see the world"

"Can't you stay here for awhile"

"Don't worry i came and visit some time"

"If you do can make sooner then later"

"As soon as i can"

"Alright enough with the questions Ness" "Britney you want to meet the other smashers?"asked TL.

"Sure"

So the three boys showed Britney around and the smashers,when they were done it was practically bedtime.

"Well its been a long day guys but sadly i have to leave tomorrow"

"We'll miss you Britney"TL said hugging her.

"Yeah we'll miss ya a lot"said Ness also giving her a hug.

"Lucas you got anything to say...Lucas?"TL asked looking for him and saw he fell asleep.

"Well he does sleep earlier then us"after that they all went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Well guys i got to go see ya"she said walking out the door.

"Bye!"said the two boys because Lucas was still was on her way out the fount door when...

"Britney wait!"

"Huh?"she said turning around seeing Lucas running up to her."You need something?"she asked and then before she knew it he had kissed her.

"I just wanted to say goodbye"he said then leaving,she was left there speechless.

"..."she blushed."Lucas wait!"

* * *

Me:Wow that ending was different in my head.

Ness: Who cares if it did the story is fine.

TL:True that.

Me:What did you think Lucas...Lucas?

Lucas:(Sleeping with a glass of milk)

Me:He fell asleep with warm milk in hand.

TL:I guess warm milk does make you sleep.

Me:I guess i can read to him other time,what did you think Britney?

Britney:Petty cool.

TL:Ann Ness is watching me do the Paffendorf dance online.

Ness: Can't...stop...watching.(Twitching)

Me:Aw you look so cute.

TL:Everyone how does it is cute i'll show you.(Taping on the computer)

Ness: Hey i was watching that!

TL:Dude you twitching.

Ness: Really?

TL:Uh yeah.

Ness:?

Me:And by everyone he means other game characters,please review.


End file.
